<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trezoro de espero by Knabineto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116517">Trezoro de espero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knabineto/pseuds/Knabineto'>Knabineto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Drug Addiction, F/F, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Sexuality Crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knabineto/pseuds/Knabineto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Потеряв семью, Дора остаётся в одиночестве в мире. который ей неприятен. <br/>Случайное событие вынуждает отправиться её в долгое путешествие и узнать новое о себе и мире, который гораздо сложнее и непредсказуемее, чем кажется.</p>
<p>Trezoro de espero - это часть хроники Распадающихся королевств. Это мир, где тёмное настоящее соседствует с древними ожившими мифами, а невозможные вещи оказываются реальностью.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trezoro de espero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>M. Vidu vin en aliaj mondoj.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я не хотела быть здесь. Слишком много людей, слишком громкая музыка и смех. От приёма мне душно и грязно. Вокруг царило веселье, сегодня был праздник. Король всё больше краснел от вина, был угрожающе шумным и то и дело потрясывал куриной ножкой в воздухе. Его жена, бедная молчаливая новая жена, вжималась в спинку стула от каждого движения своего короля и держала на руках младенца, надеясь, что он не заплачет и не разозлит этим своего отца. Зачем ты заставил её вынести ребёнка в зал, старый дурак? </p>
<p>      Лиам Добродушный, как его звали в народе. Лиам Пьяное чудовище, как звала его я. Самый щедрый король был любителем широких жестов, пышных застолий и обожал, когда его имя славят нищие за монеты, которые он кидает им. Любовь народа он покупал деньгами. А рискнувшие идти против него хоть в чём-то, быстро узнавали, как жесток в своей тупой злобе Лиам Добродушный. </p>
<p>      Поэтому присутствующие здесь выбирали быть купленными за место под крылом у главного добряка королевства, а не узнать на собственной шкуре путь тех, кто отказался подыграть. Ненавидят ли они себя за трусость так же, как ненавижу себя я? Слишком упрямая, чтобы подыгрывать и забыться, и слишком слабая, чтобы отказаться от этого насовсем. Вечный изгой, чей щит - полумеры и молчание. </p>
<p>      Когда я думаю об этом, то отвращение к себе захлёстывает меня. Я хотела затеряться в других людях, отвлечься на них. Словно присутствие посторонних даёт шанс раствориться и забыть кто ты. Но сейчас мне это не поможет. В окружении свиты короля Лиама сложно забыть про собственное малодушие, видя, как люди вокруг так старательно вытравливают из себя всё человечное. Когда хочешь прижиться при дворце, нужно забыть о том, что ты считаешь правильным и неправильным. Откажись от этого и король будет любить тебя, пока ты его не разозлишь. Но помни, что у каждого есть свой срок, пока он может почти спокойно жить рядом с королём. Когда-нибудь ты всё равно впадёшь в немилость. Не важно, как это будет. Может, король в приступе паранойи будет проводить очередную чистку своих приближённых или ты сам пойдёшь против него. Итог всегда один.  Возможно, тебе посчастливится увидеть, как очередной любимчик занимает твоё место, пока ты пытаешься выжить в нищете и забвении. </p>
<p>      Исключений было мало и со временем становилось всё меньше. Одним из них был Стефан. Он был слишком добр к людям, верил, что может изменить мир к лучшему. Ради возможности работать и доступа к тому, что не могут получить городские алхимики, Стефану приходилось служить королю. Он как мог старался не творить зла. И он очень надеялся, что на его руках даже косвенно не было крови. Выполняя поручения короля, он отказывался делать то, что создаётся для смерти и страданий. Те годы, что мой покойный муж был королевским алхимиком, он ходил по краю и его отношения с Лиамом Добродушным были непростыми. Его спасал талант и то, что королю нужны были его "особые" зелья и умение хранить тайны. Но ничто не длится вечно. Его принципиальность и брак с "внучкой бунтарей" очень злили королевскую свиту. </p>
<p>      Овдовев, я осталась в одиночестве и окруженная теми, кто был не рад мне. Со мной продолжали общаться лишь старые друзья Стефана и придворный историк, совсем молодой юноша, почти ребёнок в своих взглядах. Пока что меня спасало то, что я не маячила на глазах и единственная знала рецепты и наработки, которые так нужны были Пьяному Чудовищу. Но я знала, что моё время на исходе. Знала, и не особо грустила от этого. </p>
<p>      Свои дни я проводила в алхимической башне, выполняла заказы, расшифровывала дневники Стефана, готовила зелья и припарки для городских лекарей и Мадам П. и её девочек из "Шиповника". Если я и покидала башню, то для заказа ингредиентов, поездок к Мадам и ухода за садом. Я могла неделями не видеть никого из приближённых к трону, если они не обращались ко мне за заказом или не наступали дни праздников, как сейчас. </p>
<p>      Сегодня Лиам Добродушный праздновал день Искры Отца уж слишком пышно. Вино лилось рекой не только во дворце, но и в городе. Король в очередной раз показал свою щедрость, велев раздать горожанам вино из своих запасов. Самое неудачное, конечно, но какая разница если ты пьёшь лишь бы забыться? На этот раз он праздновал не только во славу Бога-Отца, но и отмечал рождение своего третьего ребёнка и в второго сына. Несмотря на наличие старшего сына, наследником считали новорождённого Рима. Никто не верил, что вечно больной Агний доживёт до совершеннолетия. Поэтому и созвал король всех, кто был более-менее знатен и не был в опале. Лиам Добродушный показывал не ребёнка, он показывал свой триумф. </p>
<p>      А этот триумф должны были видеть все. В большом зале  собралась сегодня всю знать Каменного города и тех, кто имел хоть какое-то влияние в столице. Приехали даже представители знати самых крупных городов королевства. В этом хмельном калейдоскопе слились воедино аристократы и королевские целители, маги и мелкие придворные. Почти все они были погружены в еду и разговоры, некоторые даже умудрились слышать собеседников, а не только самих себя. В этом буйстве сложно было зацепиться взглядом за кого-то одного. Сейчас ты видишь как капитан городской стражи хорохорится перед девицей из соседнего города, рассказывая старые военные байки, а через секунду отвлекаешься на слугу, который опасливо оборачиваясь прячет в карман виноград, пока никто не обращает на него внимания. </p>
<p>      Но даже сейчас, когда все смешались со всеми, были те, кого ни с кем не спутаешь и уж точно не примешь за обычного горожанина или аристократа. Алая Стража - лучшие наëмники с Северных островов и личная охрана Лиама Добродушного и его семьи. Как всегда молчаливые и наблюдательные, они стоят за спиной короля и его жены. Уже почти два года, как король не растаëтся с ними и они как тени сопровождают его куда бы он не пошëл. В народе ходят много слухов о них. Мол, они продали души тëмным силам или что даже они и есть те самые тëмные силы в обличье мужчин и женщин. Кто-то утверждает, что свои кроваво-красные татуировки на теле они рисуют из крови своих врагов, забирая себе их силы. Хорошо хоть не обвиняют их в поедание младенцев. Я никогда не верила в эти слухи. Из крови татуировку не сделаешь, а продавать душу чтобы служить полоумным деспотам - слишком невыгодная сделка. Но это не значило, что я не испытывала к ним безосновательного страха. Мой покойный муж восхищался их культурой и ждал их прибытия, желая узнать о их Острове из первых рук, раз не мог отправиться туда самостоятельно. Но как бы я не поддерживала его, мне рядом со Стражей всегда было беспокойно. </p>
<p>      Я уже хотела отвести взгляд от Алой Стражи, как заметила движение в их рядах. Немолодая женщина, одетая как и все они в кожаные доспехи, отделилась от остальных Стражей и вышла вперëд. Медленно, словно еë движения сковывали путы, она подошла к трону короля и встала чуть позади него. Еë лоб был нахмурен, а губы плотно сжаты. Она выглядела как человек, превозмогающий сильную боль. </p>
<p>      Я оглянулась на тех, кто рядом со мной. Но за разговором и едой они не замечали того, что происходило. Не находя никого, кто заметил бы изменение в поведении одной из Стражей, я все больше нервничала. Еë действия были слишком неправильными и выбивающимися из привычного ритма вещей, это вызывало тревогу. Мой взгляд метался по залу и лишь один человек увидел то, что видела я. Придворный маг смотрел не отрываясь на вышедшую вперëд женщину. Он выглядел как кот, увидевший что-то опасное. Он был как натянутая струна, а бокал в руке он сжимал так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Словно почувствовав мой взгляд, он повернулся ко мне и приоткрыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать. Кто-то рядом со мной произнëс "Что за… ", но не успел закончить. Женщина из Алой стражи подняла руки к потолку и закричала. </p>
<p>      Еë крик словно волной откинул сидящих в Большом зале назад. Этот удар был такой силы, что затрещали и разбились тяжëлые деревянные столы. Люди валились в куче друг на друга. Всюду стоял звон металлической посуды и испуганные крики. Казалось, каменный потолок начал рушиться, падали камни с арочного проëма, отделявшего Тронный зал от Большого. Меня отбросило к стене и от удара у меня перехватило дыхание. Боль моментом пробежала от поясницы до головы. Голова раскалывалась, я не могла сфокусировать взгляд, в воздухе летала каменная пыль. Я слышала как кричат люди, слышала звуки мечей. Всë это лавиной свалилось на меня и я не могла разобрать что происходит. Казалось, что я слышу голоса не только снаружи, но и внутри своей головы. Сознание ускользало от меня как я не старалась его удержать. Мир темнел перед моими глазами и расплывался. Я уже не могла пытаться удерживать его и закрыла глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>